


A World Without Pasta Margherita

by sleepyJEI



Series: Kresnik Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, well the beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyJEI/pseuds/sleepyJEI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the prime dimension, his younger brother had noticed that Julius was much too overworked, and created a small meal that reminded the eldest Kresnik of love - that someone still cared for him.</p><p>In another, Ludger hadn’t noticed, and Julius never knew how much his younger brother cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without Pasta Margherita

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted over on my Julius RP blog, [waymarkerprogenitor](http://waymarkerprogenitor.tumblr.com)

In the prime dimension, his younger brother had noticed that Julius was much too overworked, and created a small meal that reminded the eldest Kresnik of love - that someone still cared for him.

 

In another, Ludger hadn’t noticed, and Julius never knew how much his younger brother cared.

 

Julius was frustrated, burning anger flickering in his icy cold eyes. No matter what he did, he just wasn’t **strong** enough! Why - why couldn’t he unlock the full chromatus?! He gripped both watches in his hand, metal creaking underneath the pressure. He was even using Ludger’s powers for this! So _why_?!

 

The blond teen cursed, tossing the two watches onto his bed haphazardly and picking up the nearest thing (his swords) and hurtling them across the room. Julius **needed** to get stronger - how else would he avenge his mother’s murder!?

 

A soft, hesitant voice broke the air. “N-nii-san?” Julius swivelled his head, spotting his younger brother by his doorway. “A-are you okay?”

 

Julius couldn’t help but grit his teeth. “I’m _fine_ , Ludger. Now please leave, I’m not in the mood.” Maybe it was _his_ fault that he couldn’t achieve a full chromatus? After all, even with Ludger’s powers, he _still_ couldn’t get it. The blond glanced up, seeing Ludger _still_ standing there, hands gripping the door jamb, silver hair rumpled - the sight of it _irritated_ him. “What are you still doing there, I thought I told you to _**leave**_.”

 

“Nii-san, I–”

 

“ _ **LEAVE**_!” Before he could even control himself, Julius’ hands moved automatically, grabbing a nearby hardcover book, and hurling it at the direction of his ire. The book landed only a few millimeters from Ludger’s head, onto the jamb on the door. Ludger’s face had whitened in fright, looking at the place where the book had hit. Julius could only watch in horror as his younger brother’s eyes started watering, before turning away and hiding into his room.

 

Julius slumped, head sinking into his hands. realizing what he had done, choking back a sob.

 

This wasn’t what he wanted. Not at all.


End file.
